The Drift
by Noxin
Summary: Han's sister was adopted when she was only two, she's from England. She was therefore, introduced to underground racing, cars, partying and drifting. But she feels she doesn't belong. But a new addition to Tokyo might just force her to. Sean/OC
1. Author Note

Title:The Drift

Rating:T

Pairing:Sean/OC Author:Noxin

Disclaimer: I do not own this movie or the actors/characters in it. All rights go to their respective producers and directors.  
I only own the DVD and the character Caroline. I will also be adding a second name to her that Han will have to have too so apologies if this upsets anyone. I only own the name.

Authors note: I will continue my other stories; CSI and Aliens, I am simply writing more to express my writing style to the world and stretch my imagination. Please don't give up on me. Give me time, they will soon be finished. Thanks!

Summary: Han's sister was adopted when she was only two, she's from England. She was therefore, introduced to underground racing, cars, partying and drifting. But she feels she doesn't belong. But a new addition to Tokyo might just force her to. Sean/OC

~ Noxin

PS! This story will start from the time Sean is in school. He is introduced to Caroline in the first chapter. And he also doesn't like Neela, she stays with DK.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Introfuction to Drifting, Girls and DK

Caroline Taystomi was sat at the table with Twinkie. He was shuffling through his bag and muttering.  
Taking a bite out of the fish on her plate, she asked, 'you okay there Twink?'

He glanced at her once and then turned his attention to something across the cafeteria. Caroline followed his line of sight until it landed on a back on someone's head. Their hair was dark brown and cut short.  
A typical cut here in Tokyo but what was more startling was the pale line of someone's neck. It was white. Not typical here in Tokyo.

'You want to say hello?' Caroline asked her friend.  
Twinkie laughed and said, 'well, he might be my new favourite customer.'  
'Let's go find out.'

Caroline picked up her tray, dumping the contents in the bin and joined Twinkie who was now sat with the new boy.  
Seans eyes didn't leave the girl that had sat opposite him. She had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore the casual uniform but had a pair of black leather boots instead of the typical Japanese school girl type shoes.

'Hi,' she said smiling.  
Sean looked at her and grinned but Caroline wasn't stupid. She knew it was a smirk and a flirtacious one at that.

'Names Twinkie,' Twinkie said to the boy before pointing to Caroline, 'that's Caroline. Now anyway, I noticed you don't have a laptop.'  
With a roll of her eyes, Caroline laughed. The new boy didn't stop watching her before he turned to Twinkie, 'yeah?'  
Twinkie put a brand new white, smart laptop on the table in front of him and gestured to it proudly, 'I can hook you up.'

'Half price.' Caroline added. She wasn't bothered whether this guy bought something or not but her friend needed extra money to pay for his very extravegant ride nowadays considering Han is tired of replacing his tyres for free.

Sean looked at the brunette girl introduced as Caroline and made a face, 'you're British.'  
Caroline smiled and placed her elbows on the table, 'I am. You gonna buy the computer or not?'

Sean didn't feel inclined to pester her into her nationality anymore than it should be and went back to the laptop in front of him. 'Not really, I'm cool.'  
Twinkie looked a little disappointed but didn't stop there. '60% off. Since we're both Army brats and everything.'

Caroline was puzzled, 'you're an Army brat?'  
Sean was quick to deny, 'no way. And seriously, I aint got no cash man.'  
A quick person to could his accent before but Caroline wasn't known for her quick wit, more her mechanical technology intelligence. A people person wasn't particularly in her nature and therefore asked the question, 'you from Texas or something hot stuff?'

Sean Boswell wasn't in fact, from Texas although his accent could sometimes give people the wrong impression.  
He was, an American but born in sweet ol' Alabama. He couldn't also help but smirk at the name Caroline had given him.  
'Alabama, actually. And it's Sean.'  
Caroline peered at him, he was cute, no denying but he was quick to flirt and also was being a little bit of an ass to Twinkie.

'Hmm, looks like we both don't belong here.' Twinkie looked up, 'hey, I don't belong here too. Do I look Japanese?'  
Caroline only laughed and watched her friend continue hassling Sean.

'What about a cellphone, huh? Everybody needs a cellphone.'  
Sean had had enough and wasn't exactly in the mood to keep refusing this guy's offers. He decided to try insulting him to make the message a little stronger.  
'No offence,' he started, 'but I probably wont be around here long enough to remember your name.'

Caroline exchanged a look with Twinkie and she bit her lip keeping quiet. That ass impression she had was perfectly correct, after all.

Twinkie only thought of this as another excuse to show off more things and placed his bag on the table, 'then you need some new shoes to book town with, man. You like Michael Jordan?'

A pair of red, expensive looking shoes was placed on the table in front of Sean and Caroline who only grinned. She seemed amused by the fact Sean didn't seem to have the slightest idea what he was putting into his mouth, but what made her laugh was the fact, he just didnt seem to care either.

Sean looked up at her and smiled. His blue eyes met hers with an understanding.  
'I love Michael Jordan.' Twinkie continued. He muttered more things that Sean nor Caroline seemed to listen to and just when Sean was about to tell him to leave it alone and get off his table, he spotted something.

A steering wheel.  
Meant cars.  
Meant racing.

Caroline noticed too and couldn't help but feel a little let down. Another car lover? Another race lover? Another DK or Han? Her brother was an awesome person and taught her everything but his love for cars seemed more greater than his love for anything else. Or anyone else,  
including her.

'You sellin' that Sparco steering wheel?'  
Twinkie glanced at it and back to Sean and seemed almost insulted at the question, 'hell no. That right there, is mine.'  
Sean seemed interested now and asked, 'what you drive?'

Caroline and Twinkie looked at eachother and she could see the excitement in her friends eyes. He loved his car. 'Oh, my ride? My ride's one of a kind.'  
Sean looked from Caroline and back at Twinkie, 'show me.'

Caroline stood up with Twinkie but leaned over Sean before he could stand, her breath tickling his neck she said, 'and here I am thinking you aint sticking around.'

With that, she walked her pretty self out of there and Twinkie laughed at Sean's face. 'Man, I think you're stealing my friend.'  
Sean rolled his eyes but couldn't wipe the smirk off his face as he followed Twinkie out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Sean, Twinkie and Caroline were standing outside the automated car park as Twinkie sorted through numerous cars.  
Then, his baby came into view. They had gone home to change and met up a while after.

Twinkie seemed to almost combust with excitement when he saw it and Sean looked with respected admiration.  
Sean looked from the car to Twinkie and almost laughed too.

The glossy green paint job covered what could be a standard 4X4 but the overwhelming image of Twinkie's cartoon portrait on his hood and the indentations of fist marks made it that much more better. And that much more expensive.

Sean didn't seem impressed with the additions to the car and could almost burst into laughter. Caroline took a breath and stood to stand in between Twinkie and Sean placing her hand on both their shoulders.

'Slamming huh?' Twinkie said.  
'Real slammin' huh?' Caroline turned to Sean so Twinkie couldn't see the look of laughter in her eyes. Sean smirked and then took the keys from Twinkie, 'at least let me drive. Y'all better have some real cars around here.'

Sean drove around for a while as Caroline and Twinkie pointed out various places and people he should stay away from.  
Then Caroline caught the time, 'Twink, I have to go.'  
'Go where?' Sean asked.  
Twinkie knew though and told Sean to park up near the East Joint of Frawm Street.

But just as Caroline was about to step out, she was stopped by Sean, 'wait a minute, where does she have to go?'  
Caroline almost blushed at his concern but stopped shortly when she heard Twinkie invite him along for the ride.  
'It's an underground race scene. Really tight but a secret kind of thing, you get me?'  
Sean looked more than happy. 'Get back in hot stuff.'

Caroline almost laughed at his nickname for her and got back into the car. She wasn't happy with Sean tagging along,  
she wanted her brother and more importantly DK to stay away from him. She liked him. But if that's what he wanted to do, she couldn't stop him. She doubted the racing here would be like it was in America though.

Twinkie directed Sean through another road and stopped near a car park. Caroline rolled down the window and leaned out, 'what's up Tosh?'  
Toshi smiled and pressed the button, allowing them access. 'Are you ready Sean?' Sean didn't answer, especially when he was bombarded with half naked girls, suit cladded guys and expensive sport cars everywhere.

He drove through the mini skirts and the blonde hair and all he could think was, this is the life.  
He noticed also though that Caroline was almost right when she said she didn't belong. She looked nothing like these girls. She was now dressed in blue jeans, leather boots and a black long sleeved shirt. She looked good. But these girls probably didnt know the meaning of the word, long sleeved. He respected the fact Caroline didn't dress like these girls.

Caroline and Twinkie were laughing hard when they noticed all the Japanese girls checking Sean out. As much as Twinkie was joking saying, 'nah way man, they're looking at me and my ride.'  
'Sure Twinkie. Sure they are.' Caroline leaned back in the back seat and took in the atmosphere. She loved coming here.

She had been coming here for almost fifteen years now, as soon as she was adopted by Han's parents, Han brought her out here a week after and had been coming ever since.

That also meant slight complications and unfortunate circumstances. DK and Neela were her friends, or as friendly as people who don't respect, trust or barely like eachother can get anyway.

Twinkie wasn't the only person who noticed Sean's face either though and Caroline got the box of tissues, leaned over and threw them on Seans lap. Picking them up with a slight confusion, he looked into the rear view mirror and back at Twinkie who answered for her,  
'for when you blow your wad, man.'

Sean smirked and laughed.

They parked up after a few moments and Twinkie got out first. He made his way over to some friends before telling Sean to 'have fun.'

Caroline and Sean walked through the line of cars. She greeted a few people and talked to Sean most of the time. Telling him about certain people deliberately leaving three out.

Suddenly a screech of tyres grabbed Sean's attention. Caroline knew the driver and knew Sean was also checking her out.  
'That's Neela.' She said a little dejectedly. Sean looked at her trying to place her tone, but couldn't. She was watching her and made her way over when she got out.

'You blow it again, Neela?' Neela turned to Caroline and smiled a little. 'I don't need anyone telling me how to drive.'  
Earl and Reiko grinned when Caroline came over but Earl was still a little annoyed at Neela's disobedience to her engine.

'No, you're right. But the way you drive is gonna blow your car all the way back to Chinatown.'  
Neela momentarily glared at the girl before a foreign voice was heard. She turned around to face the speaker who mentioned something she didn't understand about an engine.

He was very handsome and smiled at him. Caroline made her way to the hood of the car and peered inside. The top was already off and she touched the engine, it was cool. That was bad.

'Boys,' Neela said, striking conversation with the new guy, 'all they care about is who has got the biggest engine.'

Caroline knew exactly what she was doing when it came to cars. She was good at fixing them up and taking them apart again.  
Although the strongest urge was to cut her battery cat or something else important in Neela's car, she controlled herself and requested a wrench from Reiko.

Sean moved to stand beside Caroline, 'you know what you're doing there darlin'?'  
Caroline wasn't insulted, she got it all the time. Instead she glanced at him, smiled and said, 'I think I got it under control.'

Turning back to Neela after throwing a smirk in Caroline's direction he said, 'I'm a guy. Talking about engines is in my DNA.'  
Caroline placed the wrench on the underside of the engine and pulled. A few clanks and screws later, she was finished.  
Turning to Neela she said, 'try that. The engine throttle was hardly the thing for your driving. The battery is full and it's all gassed up. You racing?'  
Neela shook her head and thanked the girl.

Caroline was about to take the stick from the hood away but Sean put his hand on hers to stop her. 'So y'all race with these things, huh?  
Cute little toys?'

Neela scoffed and Caroline turned around. It almost looked like Sean was pinning her to Neela's car by his front, but Caroline stepped away before it looked too obvious.  
'Actually,' she said standing beside him, a much safer position, 'I don't race no matter how good I am.' She joked. It was no lie that Caroline Taystomi could race. But she took another path. One she didn't regret.

'Can't you see the comparison on outfit choices?' Caroline then moved to stand beside Neela who knew where this was going but didn't say a word.

'I fix the cars,' she pointed to herself and then pointed to Neela who bore a mini skirt, fish nets and a revealing shirt, 'the whores race the cars.'  
Reiko and Earl, along with the group that surrounded them burst into laughter and Sean had to hide the smirk.

Neela turned on Caroline and narrowed her eyes at her. But before anything went down, someone pulled Neela away and Caroline felt someone push her backwards.

DK stood behind Neela, his front to her her back and stared at Caroline.  
Han Taystomi walked up beside his sister, a packet of crisps in his hand and nonchalantly smiled at DK. DK had respect for his partner but insulting his girlfriend was wrong.

And if that meant becoming a little angry at his partners adopted sister, then so be it.

Twinkie had run over too. 'You fighting again Car?'  
Caroline smiled and shook her head, 'talking with friends.'

Sean inspected the situation. It didn't take an idiot to find out Neela and Caroline weren't friends. But the way that guy was hovering around Caroline made him a little disappointed. Did she have a boyfriend?

'Were you flirting with my girlfriend?' DK asked Sean.  
Sean inwardly whirled back and Caroline and Twinkie looked a little puzzled. Han looked at Sean.

Sean wasn't known for his polite answers and wasn't prepared to be accused of something he didn't do. 'No, I was checking her out.'  
With a smirk that had DK on the brink of punching him, he didn't notice the way Caroline rolled her eyes.

Twinkie didn't like the look on DK's face and said quickly, 'he was just leaving.'

DK rubbed his hands on Neela's stomach and said, she's mine, so back off, in Japanese. Han leaned against the car behind him as Caroline stood beside Sean. Twinkie smiled at her.

She felt guilty. She had started this. Her snide comment to Neela had set her off, resulting in DK's presence and his dislike to strangers.  
Sean was a stanger, meaning he was the target of his hatred presently.

'I'm sorry,' Sean said, 'I don't speak Japanese.'  
DK planted a kiss on Neela's cheek and turned to him with a malicious smile, 'understand that? Gaijin'

Sean then understood and still looked a little taken aback. He was certainly more interested in Caroline than Neela but okay, this was where it was leading, he wasn't going to back down now.

'We were just talkin'.'

'This isn't your scene.' Caroline said and took Sean's arm. He looked back at her but took it away. She sighed in frustration.  
'That word you called me,' Sean spoke to DK again, 'Gaijin. What's it mean?'

DK smirked, 'it means turn around and keep walking.'  
He spoke quietly. He knew he had the upper hand and power in this place.

Twinkie stepped in now, he was scared of DK. Hell, everyone was scared of DK. Except Han that is. 'And that's exactly what we're gonna do.'  
Twinkie looked at Sean, 'come on man, let's roll.'

He managed to make Sean turn around and Caroline stayed put, but Sean turned around again, 'now see, that's real funny.'  
Throwing his hands up in exasperation, Twinkie turned back around to stand beside Sean again.

Caroline was stood beside Sean too but was more over to the side near her brother. She respected Sean for his stubbornness and courage.  
She didn't respect him, however, for his ability to argue.

'Because last I checked, this is a free country,' Sea continued getting into DK's face. 'Where a girl could talk to whoever she wants.'  
DK was smiling with power and was finding this situation a little amusing, 'you know who I am, boy?'  
'Yeah, you're like the Justin Timberlake of Japan, right?'

DK was about to fight but Neela took him away. He didn't take his eyes off Sean as Twinkie kept talking about yakuza and mafia and DK's family line. Caroline looked at Han who was smiling. She smiled back at him and went back over to Sean.

Twinkie looked at DK, 'look, sorry, DK-san. Monkey didn't have his banana today.'  
Caroline placed a hand on Sean's neck and began to drive him away. Sean went with her, a little caught up by her touch on a rather intimate place.

'Hey, D, let's go. Time to race! Hey, Caroline.' Han called.  
Caroline nodded her head and Han watched her and Sean's proximity to eachother. They were standing pretty close to eachother and Sean's head was dipped as if to kiss her.  
Caroline took the hand off his neck and began to walk away.

Sean took her hand, 'hey, where you going?'  
'I have to do the, ready, set go, kinda thing.' Caroline laughed.

Sean looked at Han for a moment, 'is he your guy?'  
Caroline looked at them both and laughed, 'Sean, he's my brother. It's a long story and I hope you'll figure it out before I have to tell you.'

Caroline moved away from him and towards DK and Han. Han put an arm around her shoulder and said, 'is my baby sister growing up?'  
Smiling, she shook her head but didn't have time to say a snarky reply when she heard a, 'good luck, Timberlake,' behind her.

Turning around, DK got back in Sean's face. Han had to almost keep Caroline back when she wanted to stand beside Sean again.  
DK and Sean exchanged words and Han went to lean against the car to listen more. Caroline, honestly, didn't care what either had to say but wanted to keep Sean safe especially from DK.

Then, Han threw a pair of keys at Sean who caught them with ease. Caroline knew what keys they were. 'That's mine.'  
Sean looked from Han to Caroline and back at DK. Caroline dind't want to think about why Sean had her car keys.

DK moved away and Han said innocently, 'what? I wanna see what the kid's got.'  
Han took Caroline away again while Sean and Twinkie took a seperate elevator up to the race point.

She wasn't sure whether Sean knew how to drift or not. But since he now was racing her baby, she hoped and prayed he did.

Caroline stood beside her car waiting for Sean and Twinkie to come over. She saw them walking over and on the blank look on Sean's face, it was all she needed to know that had her on the brink of devastation.

'Okay, you know that real famous painting? The one where that woman is smiling all the time?' Twinkie said brushing a hand over her car.  
Caroline was leaning against it.  
Sean answered, 'the Mona Lisa.'

'Right, this car is like Mona Lisa.' Caroline stepped in. She was right in front of Sean, their chests almost touching. Twinkie had to excuse his eyes but spoke anyway, 'Han rebuilt this from ground up and his labour aint cheap, you feel me?'

Sean hadn't taken his eyes away from the girl in front of him. She was looking at Twinkie and now looked at Sean, she smirked and stepped aside. Sean got in the front seat and adjusted the seat to his height. Which, Caroline noticed, was a lot of difference to hers.

'All right.' Sean spoke from inside it. 'I need a 30 second lesson on how to drift.'  
Caroline glared at Twinkie and he stepped back a little. A smile was evident on his face but he stepped back anyway.

Leaning down so her elbows were resting against the window and she was comfortable knowing Sean couldn't look down her top, she spoke, 'okay, look. There's a lot of ways you can do this.'

'Handbraking is the easiest.' Twinkie added.  
'Right, so I wanna see you rip that e-brake. Once you do that, power over.' Sean looked at her with a blank and slightly guilty expression. Caroline stared at him wide-eyed and she knew, he just didn't get it.

'You know what?' She asked, 'just don't mess up Mona, alright?'  
Sean nodded and Caroline and Twinkie walked away. Passing Han, Twinkie shook his head but Caroline went all the way to shove him on the upper shoulder. Faltering for a moment, Han only smiled innocently.

* * *

**_Whoa, this was long. It's about half past midnight and I have school in the morning, so I bid you farewell and goodnight._**  
**_Hope you liked it and more to come tomorrow._**  
**_By the way, yes, I am going to make Caroline a little flirty, who wouldn't flirt with Lucas Black? [ he plays Sean by the way]_**  
**_Although a little flirting with DK too, if I was Caroline but this is a strictly Sean/OC story. Review!_**

**_~ Noxin_**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Han sat lazilly on the hood of his car and ate his munchies, still sporting that cocky little smile of his.

As they all watched Sean and DK prepare, Caroline took a deep breath and stood in the middle of the runway.  
She looked from DK to Sean who looked really nervous and that wasn't comforting.

Caroline ignored her feelings for a moment and concerntrated on her part. She smirked and pointed to Gina who wore a tight mini skirt and braids in her black hair. 'Ready.'

Pointing next at Kee who also wore the same ensemble and a cowboy hat, 'set.'  
Caroline stood so she was parallel to the two cars, smirked once at Sean and raised her hands, 'Go!' Dropping them, she turned around as the rush of cars made her hair brush slightly and her knees go weak.

_Always was a rush._

Caroline quickly moved to Han as everyone was busy watching their phones like it was CCTV. She knew one thing though, it didn't matter who was first or last during the race. It was who came out on top that mattered. So herself and Han didn't rush to the elevators when the race moved forwards.

She simply walked calmly with him and took the free one. Small talk with Han was impossible for everyone. Including Caroline who grew up around him.

No matter how much love and trust and respect they had, a good conversation always seemed to be too much and either one of them or both of them would shut down underneath blankets of awkwardness and insecurity.

Caroline did however manage a small chuckle to which Han asked her, 'what's up?'  
'You.'  
Han made a face. 'Me?'  
'How dead you're gonna be if my car is so trashed, it's beyond fixable.'

Han cracked a small smile, 'yeah.'

The elevator doors opened revealing the rooftop and everyone seemed to be there already. Neela, DK's right hand man, Twinkie was also there with a group of girls.

Caroline walked over and stood beside him. 'You worried about your car?'  
That was a more difficult question to answer, Caroline realised, 'hmm,' she shot him a look that basically said, _'no shit_,' and he shut up.

After a few moments of endless cheering, a speeding vehicle could be heard coming up the ramp. It was no surprise to see DK's car since the word had been around the car park already how shit a driver Sean was. But it was the second car that pulled up. And the absolute state of it.

To say that Caroline could break down and cry was an understatement. To say she could punch Sean and scream at her brother for hours was also not another understatement but currently a very good idea.  
She bucked and almost held onto Twinkie for balance. 'Oh my _God._' She breathed.

Han was watching with a sudden interest. Caroline knew his whole 'respect' thing but this was her car. If it was his car that an unexperienced driver was sat in right now, almost trashed beyond existence, she would have been wearing a cocky smile and laughing.

But that wasn't the deal.  
This was her car.  
Her baby.  
Her** Mona Lisa**, she'd told him specifically _not_ to mess up.

Twinkie walked over and shook his head at Sean who looked ashamed. Caroline walked over after a moment of everyone hooting.  
Leaning down over the window, she glared at the boy she just moments ago had gotten pretty close to. 'Don't you _dare, _leave town now.'

Sean didn't have time to respond before she quickly drifted out of sight, Han was next to approach and only smirked at him before following his sister out of the car park and back to the clubhouse.  
Sean sighed.

It was proven. He didn't look for trouble, trouble found him. And even in hot spot Tokyo, Japan, it still found a way to bury him deep in shit.

* * *

Sean walked the school hallway with his head down. Everyone was either looking at him or talking about him.

Twinkie, Earl and Reiko had walked past without a word. Sean only seemed to want to lay eyes on one person though.  
And currently, she was missing in action.

Caroline leaned against the lockers. She saw Sean walk the hallways, gathering attention from all the students and felt almost bad for him. She felt utter sympathy, with his pride dying last night at the race.

Han had reassured her last night that he would make Sean work off the money and Caroline couldn't decide whether she was more happy she could get her car back in one piece or the fact she would be seeing Sean a lot more.

Excusing herself from her friends, she followed Sean outside when home bell rang. Han was stood there, leaning against his very snazzy orange car. He saw her before she saw him and he smiled when he noticed Sean in front of her.

Sean momentarily stopped and Caroline snagged the oppurtunity to make her presence known. Leaning on tip toes and pressing her lips close to his ear, she whispered, 'hmm, now who do you wish owned you? Him or me?'

Stepping away with a casual smirk, she strutted past, embraced her brother and walked towards a car that was waiting for her a few blocks down arranged by Han.

Sean was becoming more and more frustrated with her actions and flirtacious ways. But he was also becoming more entrigued and everything about her made him want to know more about her. Her background, her family, her life. He wanted her.

But first, he had to handle Han.

'I'll get you your money.' He said sighing.  
Han's expression didn't falter at all, 'why you talking like you got a choice?'

Han stepped away and handed Sean the keys to this orange car. They both got in without another word.

Sean drove to where Han told him to almost smiling at the attention the car was getting as they drove down Tokyo streets.  
Han nodded towards a building, 'there's a guy in there with a paw that owes me some money.'

Sean looked slightly disgusted, 'a paw?'  
The Japanese man smiled, 'go get me my money.'  
Sean looked at the building and back at Han who was munching away again. How did Caroline put up with him?

Sean got out agreeing and walked in the building. It was actually a spa and the dress code was strictly, towel only. Deciding to take one for the team, Sean got in the correct atire and wandered towards the sauna. Then after taking a look around, he knew that he had found the man he was sent to find.

The paw, Han had mentioned, was actually a tattoo. A huge one at that and it was of a paw on his back. Sean took a breath and spoke, 'Han said, uh, okane.' He wasn't sure if he was using the correct word for money in the correct sentence but it seemed to get this guys attention as Sean watched him stand to his full height.

He was massive. Like a typical sumo-wrestler. A perfect career for this guy, Sean thought.

'Han said, okane.'  
The big man growled lowly in his throat and Sean was forced to put half his clothes on before he was grabbed by his collar and thrown out of the spa.  
Han was leaning against the hood, a knowing smile on his face. This only made Sean more determined and he ran back in there.  
It was less than a second before Han saw the young man being thrown back out again. But Matoshya came out holding a bulk of money and threw it at Han.

Han was impressed. It took time and maybe a few bruises but he had got the mission done. He then threw the keys at Sean and he caught them again, perfectly.  
'Let's go.'  
Sean was disgruntled and annoyed. But he obliged anyway.

This was his new life, it seemed. He was Han's little helper. And if it helped repay the damages to Caroline's car, he was in.

'You're in the pick up and delivery service now.' Han said as Sean drove through the night on Tokyo streets. The city, he noticed,  
was beautiful at night. The city neon lights and the music from the night-clubs.

'I don't care if you're sick as a dog or in bed with Beyonce.' Han glanced at him and then back out the window, 'I call. You show.'  
Sean decided to make this more interesting and decided on a little wager, 'only if you teach me how to drift.'

'This aint a negotiation.' Han seemed not pleased.  
'I wasn't negotiating.' Sean replied smartly and Han looked at him. Okay, he thought. I'm sure Caroline could spend some time to teach him.

Sean smiled when he knew Han was thinking about it. Han then said, 'okay. Since you're working to pay her car off, I think Caroline could teach you.'  
'She knows how to drift? Like back there?' He asked referring to the race and the way DK was drifting. Han nodded, 'you think she would be a very good mechanic if she didn't even know how to drift?'

Han looked to the road again and Sean concerntrated on it too a little more.  
'Anyway, I taught her everything she knows,' Han added, 'she's a good teacher.'

* * *

Caroline sat on her own as she watched Twinkie gather about a handful of women and then made her way out the back towards her room. Her brand new car, an apology gift from Han sat untouched on the new runway but she ignored it and huffed.

The party was pumping outside and she knew Han would be here soon. She hoped a certain person would be with him too but she learned long ago not to hope for something.

After changing from her black dress into something more comfortable. She made her way out and saw Sean.  
He was standing next to her brother and two other girls, she recognised them but didn't know their names. Sean froze when he saw her.

'Well, well, well. Looks like Han didn't kill you on your first little task.'  
Sean smiled at her accent and noticed the posh way she spoke. It was endearing and not annoying like most are.

He still seemed a little mesmerised at the amount of vehicles standing around though. Han walked past them both, placing a kiss to Caroline's forehead before stepping up to the balcony.

'The red Evo's yours.' Caroline spoke. Sean looked at her and the car she motioned to behind him. It was beautiful and expensive too.  
But Caroline knew well enough that Han takes good care of his workers. And that means buying them all the things they'd need to represent him properly.

Sean looked stunned and admired it. 'What do you mean?'  
'You're representing me now.' Han spoke before he walked off with the two girls into the back room.

'What?' Caroline stepped closer to him until he was practically leering over her. 'You think he'd let you roll in a Hyundai?'  
Sean smirked and chuckled. She wasn't wearing the exact thing she would rather be wearing right now. Black trousers with a navy cut off shirt. Practical and comfortable. Sean noticed that seemed to be her style a lot, and he was beginning to like it more and more.

'So, Han and me made a little deal.' Sean spoke looking into her eyes.  
Caroline bit the inside of her cheek, she was now leaning agains the hood of the car and Sean had his arms pinned to either side of her.  
'You do now?'

'Yeah.' Sean said with a cute smile, 'you're gonna teach me how to drift.'  
Caroline's good mood disappeared. And her smile faltered. 'I'm what now?'  
Sean didn't expect this reaction and stepped away from her. 'What, you don't want to?'

Caroline looked away from him. He didn't understand anything. And nor did Han by the sounds of it. But pulling herself together,  
she smiled at him again and stepped forward placing a hand on his cheek. 'Honey, there's a lot of things I'd love to do to you. And teaching you to drift seems to be only the beginning.'

With that, again, she left Sean speechless and frustrated in many places as she walked off.

* * *

**_Okay, guys, this is done. And I've been getting a lot of Story Alerts, but only one review. What's up with that?_**  
**_Thank you to _**_Nascargirl05 _**_for your review. And guys, if you're reading, I appreciate a review to let me know what you think._**  
**_Thanks!_**

**_~ Noxin_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline, Twinkie, Earl, Reiko and Han sat around by the harbour fishing side and watched Sean speed in and out attempting to drift.

Caroline winced at the sound the tyres were making and just knew Twinkie was secretly wishing Sean would give up to give him a break of replacing the tyres every two minutes. But, she had to give it to the guy, he sure liked to try and wasn't giving up.

Sean crashed into a set of supplies denting his brand new car, once again and Earl cried out, 'my mother is blind in one eye and can drift better than that.'

Han leaned forward, beer in hand and watched closely. Caroline wasn't having fun in the specific sense but she enjoyed watching Sean crash. She had told him what to do, talked him through it, watched him test it out. Now it was just the long wait of practice makes perfect.

'Han, where'd you find this guy?' Earl asked and Caroline had to laugh at his incredulous tone. 'Car, would you teach this guy how to drift?'

She raised her brows and smiled, 'hey, it's not my fault the guy aint a quick learner.'

* * *

Caroline and Twinkie walked the school halls early the next morning. He was still chattering about that girl he'd met last night but Caroline wasn't listening.

She'd long ago, mastered the art of pretending to listen but actually focus on other things. Sean, becoming the main occupant of her mind a majority of the time.

Suddenly, **(A/N I have no idea what DK's friends name is okay? I am going to make it up; Makosoti. I am so sorry! Anyone know? Hit me up)**  
Makosoti came up to the pair. A group of other people Caroline had seen around DK were behind him and they didn't look pleased.

Makosoti faced Twinkie and smiled maliciously. Caroline narrowed her eyes with concern, _what were they thinking?_  
Then without warning and caused Caroline to cry out in shock, Makosoti ushered his friends forward and they hoisted Twinkie up and dragged him through the door to the roof.

Caroline followed them, rushing out close behind and crying out at them. It wasn't like her to scream or cause a scene in school, but she was now. A few students saw them and ran to spread the word that a fight was beginning.

Twinkie fell to the ground with the punch to face Makosoti had given him. Makosoti brushed his hand off and was laughing like a maniac. Caroline was on the floor cradling Twinkie's face, 'are you okay?'  
But then Makosoti, disregarding the thought that Caroline was Han's sister, shoved her roughly out of the way.

'Hey!' Sean rushed up and was suddenly in front of Makosoti. He seemed to have seen the whole ordeal because he turned around to face Caroline who was pulling herself off the ground. She seemed more interested in Twinkie's well being. He seemed okay if not a bloody nose.

Makosoti laughed at Sean and pushed him away a little, 'out of my way. Or you're next.'  
Sean seemed practically insulted by the idea he'd just been touched and scowled, 'take it easy.'  
Twinkie appeared behind Sean and Caroline was behind Twinkie, 'look man, I don't do refunds, alright?'

This seemed to infuriate Makosoti and this time, shoved Sean away from him and turned on Twinkie again. Caroline anticipated the blow before it happened and when she felt the sting of it, she wasn't surprised that she went down.

Sean had seen the entire thing and ran at Makosoti, 'touch her again.' Makosoti seemed to realise that he'd missed Twinkie by a mile and hit Han's sister. Sean gave him his iPod and Makosoti walked away with a slight worry of what would happen to him now.

Crouching beside her now, Sean took Caroline's face in his hand. 'Ouch,' she said. Her cheek was red, stinging and aching but she was glad there was no blood. She would remember to thank her instincts that she turned her head at the last minute.

Sean hugged her to his chest but she winced. He pulled away, 'you alright?'  
'Yeah,' Caroline looked up at him and smiled, regretting it when her cheek exploded into pain again, then looking at Twinkie she mumbled, 'jerk. You ducked!'

Twinkie seemed awfully guilty but couldn't help but laugh a little, 'instincts my girl. Sorry.'

'Yeah, yeah.' Caroline said as Sean pulled her up and with an arm around her waist, carried her down the stairs back into the school building.

* * *

To say that Han wasn't pleased when Sean walked through the door with Caroline who sported a very bruised cheek that night was an understatement.

In fact, it had to take the both of them to shout in his face to convince the protective brother that it wasn't actually Sean that had punched her.

Han said he would deal with Makosoti when Caroline told him what happened. She didn't want to know what, 'dealing with him' meant so she nodded and left it at that.

A party at Han's place was usually a big deal. And this was no exception. As a game of football went on in the courtyard, Han and Sean went to the balcony and drank a beer. Caroline decided to play for a while. Until Twinkie commited a foul.

'That was such a foul!' She cried. Twinkie was smiling as he said, 'you're in my face.'  
Caroline looked up and saw her brother and Sean looking down at them. 'Hey, Han! Sort this wanker out!' They all seemed to make a face and she realized many of them probably didn't know the term, 'wanker.' She laughed when Han shouted back.  
'What do I look like; a zebra?'

Caroline smirked and went into the building. Tonight was the night she was going to try something. Something new. Something risky. Something great.

Sean and Han looked down at the Tokyo streets. It was amazing how busy it still was even at night. Sean looked at the Japanese man next to him and asked, 'so how did you end up over here anyway?'

Han considered this for a moment until he figured Sean was worthy of his story, 'you know those old Westerns. Where the cowboys make a run for the border?'

Sean nodded.

Han looked back at the street, 'this is my Mexico.'  
Sean thought for a moment then asked, 'what about Caroline?'

This was always a sensitive subject for Han. He remembered when his parents brought her home. He once trapped her in the cellar when their parents weren't home just because he hated the sight of her. He got bullied when he went to school and she didn't look like the others. Her accent, wrong.  
Her eyes, wrong. Her skin, wrong.

But growing up, she never once lost faith in him. When their parents died, Han was forced to take care of someone he despised. But that responsibility brought something else; a love. Love for someone he had hated for almost forever. He was her brother. Despite his culture and hers, their different countries, lifestyle, dreams. She was his sister.

Han glanced at Sean for a moment and then back at the bustling people, 'Caroline was brought here when she was two years old. She grew up with me. I'm her brother.'  
Sean left it at that and smiled when he asked the next question, 'why did you let me race her car? You knew I was gonna wreck it.'

Han smiled at the memory. 'Why not?'  
Sean seemed taken back by this, 'because it's a lot of money. And it wasn't your car.'  
'I have money. And I knew I could buy her another one. It's trust and character I need. What Caroline needs.'

'What do I need?'

Sean looked back to see Caroline come out of the door and join them on the balcony. Han didn't bother looking round and straightened.  
'I'm going to check on Twinkie and the cars.'

Caroline appreciated the fact he left her alone with Sean, and sauntering up, she leaned on the balcony beside him. 'I need something though.'  
Sean looked at her, 'what?'

Smirking, she took his hand and guided her through the home and into her bedroom.

That night was something neither of them would forget. A night filled of passion, desire and want. It was meaningful to both, and to both it was good.

* * *

**_I know, I know. What? They had sex? They've known eachother for like a week! And? It's Tokyo, they're teenagers and it's not exactly out of the blue is it? They've been flirting since they've met. Remember people, sometimes you get caught up in the moment and that's exactly how my mind went with this story. Sorry if it upset anyone or turned any of you off of this. I fully respect everyone's opinions but please don't flame me about this. I know I've taken a risk and I'm perfectly happy with it. Please feel free to question me on why I felt the need to do this, or give me your thoughts on it. Thank you!_**

**_~Noxin_**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sean woke the next morning feeling strange. He felt new. And looking over at the body that lie next to him, he knew exactly why.

He smiled remembering the night before and as if feeling his gaze, Caroline stirred and opened her eyes. She took one look at him and laughed. Sean joined in too. Their whole thing wasn't in the least bit funny, but it was now a little embarassing. 'Are you okay?'

Caroline nodded and sighed in content. Sean looked at her and decided to ask her something. 'Caroline, are you and Han close?'

Sean felt maybe some things about their relationship he wasn't exactly privy to know before, but now he felt he was with Caroline, for good.  
And he wanted to know everything about her.

Looking down at her bedsheets for a moment, she gazed back up at Sean who sat up. 'When I was growing up, Han was like my idol.'  
She felt if she stopped now, then he would never know. Today was a better time than any. She was connected with Sean now, on many levels.

'He got everything. Love from everyone. And then when he met DK, even cars loved him.' Caroline remembered the fateful day Han got introduced to cars and DK. In some ways, she blamed DK, but in others, she blamed herself. 'I wanted to do everything Han did. And obviously, that meant get involved with cars.'

'When I was fifteen, Han taught me to drive. Then he taught me to drift. Three weeks later, I won my first race.' Caroline glanced up at Sean. 'Against DK. Now obviously he wasn't as good as he is now, but me beating him was something me, Han or DK would never forget.'

Sean listened carefully. If she could race and beat the Drift King himself, why did she stop?  
'For my own good.' She answered, smiling when Sean looked at her in confusion. He realized maybe he painted his thoughts onto his face a little too often.

'I couldn't even begin to comprehend the fact that Han had taught me everything he knew and yet it was me who beat DK. I felt awful. Han stopped racing and so did I. It was better. The racing scene's a bad one. Behind the hood of a car, you're much safer. And that's why Han doesn't understand anything. I can't teach you how to drift, when I hardly know myself. I've raced one race.'

Sean considered this for a moment, turned to her and said, 'I trust you.'

* * *

'There's no 'wax on, wax off' with drifting.' Caroline began circling Sean's car. Ever since that morning and she had told Sean the truth, their lessons were more successful. Sean understood the fact that maybe sometimes, Caroline didn't entirely know what she was teaching. But whatever it was, it seemed to be working.

Stopping in front of Sean directly, he smirked at her. She placed her hands on his chest, 'learn by doing it. The first drifters felt it here in the mountains.'  
Caroline then ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, 'so feel it.'

Then she walked away to stand on the sidelines, 'get in the car Sean and drift.'

Sean sped through the roads of the mountains. Improvement was surely there but that didn't stop her shouting, 'again!' Everytime he passed her.

On the last couple of days, Caroline had decided to get into the car to teach him from the passengers seat. 'Don't lose it.'  
Sean gripped the wheel, stepped on the brake, pulled the e-brake and powered up before she could say anything else. He drifted through the mountains and when he stopped, Caroline looked over at him, her hair a giant mess and laughed. 'You're amazing, you know that?'

Sean and Caroline parted ways with a giant smile on their faces. Sean had learned how to drift today. And Caroline had taught him.

Sean's smile ended however, when he got home that night. His dad was waiting for him, his suitcase in hand. 'You're outta here.'  
He didn't seem too sad to see his own son go, Sean thought. But he was thankful he actually did have somewhere to go. And got out as soon as his bag was handed to him.

'Hey Twink.' Han looked down at him and Sean saw Caroline emerge from the crowd, she looked concerned. 'Get this man a bunk.'  
Glancing at her brother and back at Sean, she made a face. 'You got kicked out? Because of us?'  
Sean shook his head and smiled at her, 'naah. Besides, aint it better here with you anyways?'

Han and Sean went drifitng alot together afterwards. They would drive side by side in their flashy cars and Sean quickly became a winner when he successfully and proudly beat Makosoti in the race. Caroline stood by. Her knees almost buckling from under her when she saw his familiar red car come speeding at the top; first.

Running over, she threw herself into his arms. They hugged as she squealed with delight. 'I'm so proud of you!'  
Sean ran his hand down the side of her face and they both looked behind them as DK walked past Han, furious and paid him money.

DK glanced at the couple who only grinned and then went back to talking among eachother.

* * *

To belong in Tokyo. Was all Caroline wanted when she was younger. She kept a secret from Sean, and she knew it. Hell, even _he_ knew it.  
Caroline was never teased or hated because she was from England and looked different. It was her brother who was. And it killed her every day.

Caroline felt her relationship was bad with Han because she felt she didn't deserve to have his respect, his love. Han, however, felt differently.  
She would always be his sister. It was a shame none of them would ever talk it out.

Caroline sat beside Twinkie on the outside couch and huffed as Sean sped in a out of the fishing harbour side. Han looked impressed with his improvement. Sean got out after finishing and announced he needed another set of tyres. Jumping a foot into the air, Twinkie got up and objected. 'Those tyres aint cheap!'

Suddenly, tyres were screeching down the road and three cars pulled up. DK and Makosoti got out of one. And Caroline noticed he didn't look happy.

Standing up along with Han who got in front of DK to distract him momentarily, unsuccessfully, however, she watched on as DK punched Sean in the face.  
She cried out and went to run to him as DK continued to punch him. But Twinkie caught her around the waist and she looked on in shock.  
One question only came to mind, _why was DK starting a fight with Sean, what had he done?_

And it was as if, she thought that question. An answer came to mind. Why he wasn't around last night. And the look of that stupidly smirking grin on Neela's face in school. Sean had went out with Neela.

And Caroline felt _sick._

'Stay away from her or the only thing you'll be driving is a wheelchair.' DK said to Sean threateningly. Then turning to Caroline, he could almost grin when he said, 'you're boyfriend isn't so faithful is he?'  
Before he left, Makosoti spit at Twinkie and DK threw a curt, 'find yourself a new driver,' at Han.

Caroline wiped the spit off Twinkie's face with her jacket before turning on Sean. He was still on the ground, struggling to stand. His face was bloody.  
But she didn't feel sorry for him. She felt angry, sick, upset and cheated.

It was as if Han could read her mind when he said, 'he aint worth it, Car.'  
And in the first time in her life, she ignored her brother and went over to Sean. Not allowing him to say anything to change her mind, she slapped him, hard.  
He staggered and for a moment she thought he would fall again. She was disappointed when he didn't and for extra measure she booted him in the jewels.

This time, Sean fell. With a grunt and a slight wince from Han and Twinkie. 'I can't even believe you.' And she stormed off, past her friend and brother. Into her car and sped off.

Sean looked at the retreating figure before it sped off. He didn't know what he'd been thinking when he went out with Neela. Nothing happened but he couldn't feel worse.

'What did you expect?' Han asked a little annoyed. 'You didn't just play with fire, you soaked the matches in gasoline. Stay away from my sister, Sean.'

The next day in school, Caroline could honestly say she was pleased with Sean's face. His bruised cheek, black eye, split lip. Everything. She was happy.

If only that were true.

* * *

Han had said that Sean could still live in the place but he was to stay away from Caroline. Sean found that surprisingly easy, since Caroline was non existent currently anyway.

She came home to eat, shower and change and then off she went again.  
Caroline missed everyone. She sped down the same highway she'd sped down for the past three days and fought at herself not to cry.

It was when she came home to change and shower that she noticed something off. She came in and everything was quiet. 'Hello?'  
She called out. Reiko popped her head out and seemed surprised to see her.

Caroline sighed and put her keys on a toolbox, threw her jacket on one of Han's bikes and said, 'why you surprised Reiko, I always come home for a while around now.'

Looking back up, she saw Han and Sean. And Neela.

'Oh for crying out loud.' Rolling her eyes, Caroline backtracked and picked her keys up. 'No, Car, wait!' Neela called. 'Between me and Sean. Nothing happened!'

Caroline stopped. For a moment. And then turned. 'You two suit anyway.'  
Sean ran up to her and tried to touch her but she cringed and stepped away, 'don't touch me.'  
Sean helplessly put his hands at his sides and sighed in frustration, 'I like you a lot, Caroline. Please, just believe me when I say I'm so sorry and nothing happened.'

'Nothing happened? Oh, well that makes it all alright.' She mockingly turned to Twinkie who stood beside her. 'Nothing happened, Twink. Means I have to forgive and forget now.'  
'Don't start.' Sean said.  
'Don't _start?_' Caroline cried and felt a tear fall down the side of her cheek ,'I gave _everything_ to you. Everything!'  
Sean looked at her and their eyes seemed to lock on as one.

She quickly wiped the tear away, ashamed. Sean went to hug her again and this time, she let him. Their moment didn't last long however when screeching tyres sounded outside and then Twinkie disappeared.

DK emerged from the cars along with his minions once again and Caroline had to admit, this was getting old. And then, he hit Han.  
Nobody could stop her this time from running at DK and she threw her body at him. Knocking him sideways and she put a hand on her brother's shoulder. 'Are you okay?'

DK came back a little stunned. 'I vouched for you! Put my reputation on the line for you. You think you can hide side deals from me?'  
Caroline looked at Han in shock. 'You did _what?'_  
Han looked at them both and then chuckled, 'this aint the boy scouts. It's what we do.'

DK looked like he was about to cry and then he spotted Neela. Everything went in slow motion when Caroline saw the gun. Pointed at her brothers head. 'What about now?' DK asked, 'is this what we do?'  
Han actually looked scared and Caroline thought. **Now.** Now was the time to do something right. And with an overwhelming sense to protect her brother like he had always seemed to protect her.

She stepped in front of the gun.

* * *

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger. It's 8.32am and after a long discussion with my friend last night, we decided to skip college today. We have this little evaluation thing going on and I don't think I can find it in myself to say, 'yes, this college is absolutely amazing.' So, yeah, I took the easy route._**  
**_Again, sorry for the cliffhanger, and I hope you're getting more background info on Han and Caroline's childhood. As you can see, it's nearing the final moments of Han's life. Will they finally be able to tell eachother that for years they've been fearing eachother? Will Sean and Caroline get together?_**  
**_Will Caroline be in the line of fire?_**  
**_Find out next chapter which will be up this afternoon!_**

**_~ Noxin_**

**_PS: I want to thank all of my reviewers: _**_ Nascargirl05, tash, leena, dani, nikki and minnie _**_(also a brilliant thank you to minnie for telling me the real name of, 'Makisoti')_**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

DK glared at Caroline and cocked the gun. Everyone gasped and out of the corner of her eye she could see many people cower by the railings of the car park.

Han didn't seem too happy she was protecting him and went to shove her out of the way. Caroline had enough of being helpless, she stayed put knowing full well Han would never shove her so hard it actually hurt her.

'My turn, brother.' She said quietly and stared at the gun barrel. Han looked at DK and said, 'man, you need me.'  
DK wasn't looking at him, however, he was looking at Caroline and for a moment, Caroline thought her whole life was flashing before her eyes. Her messed up childhood, her depending on Han for everything, Sean.

DK gave a terrifying smirk and placed the gun on Caroline's temple. And the most scary thing was, she didn't cry. Neela cried out but DK was having no interupptions. If he was going to do this, he was going to do it.

Sean looked a little helpless, if he barged over, a startled DK and a dead Caroline would be the result.  
Suddenly, the shutters of the park came crashing down, Sean ran over and grabbed Caroline, pulling her away in time for Han to swing a punch at DK, knocking him and the gun away.

Sean threw a punch at Makosoti **(A/N thanks Minnie for the heads up, but if you type the name, it's so easy and funny, lol)** and then him and Caroline ran to his car. Neela was stood with DK, she still loved him. That part was obvious and reassuring herself that his welfare was fine seemed the only thing she could do to forgive herself for leaving him.

Han barged his way through more minions and ran to his own car.  
Makosoti stood up and Caroline gasped when he kicked Sean's car, not moving. Sean threw a look over at her and then pressed the gas pedal, running him over. Makosoti wasn't getting up any time soon anyway.

Skimming the roof of his car in a desperate attempt to get away, Sean sped out of the car park and down the street.  
Caroline saw Han's orange skyline speed down the road and they quickly got on his tail, Sean smiled and Caroline was just thankful they were safe. She'd never had a gun pointed at her before and felt that she should feel a little sorry for herself, but not today, today was determination. Determination to pay back Han. And also to get away from the increasing speed of DK's and Makosoti's car following them.

All four cars wove in and out of traffic, overtaking cars and drifting through impossible spaces. Sean and Caroline were breathing heavy and it reminded them of a time they were doing it for a good reason. The memory caused her to blush and Sean noticed. Fighting a smirk, and a smile that was interuppted by the force of impact of Makosoti's car crashing into them from behind.

'Fuck!' Caroline cursed as he did it again, and grabbing onto Sean's arm for dear life as she was knocked around her seat.  
Caroline spotted an oppurtunity. 'Sean,' she said. He glanced at her and she nodded to the black car closing in. Sean let Makosoti knock them around twice more and then swerved out of the way, Makosoti went front first into the other car.

Caroline could breathe normally and Sean interwined their hands together. Happiness was always short lived when DK was around however when his car began crashing into the side of Sean's again. DK also had more experience and managed to evade the cars and crash into them at the same time.

Suddenly, a flash of orange passed through Caroline's eyes and she noticed they were ahead of Han who was now behind them.

A wash of guilt overwhelmed Caroline when she noticed Han had protected her again. She looked ahead sighing and then almost screamed.  
'Sean!'

He looked up and saw about a hundred Toyko citizens wandering around the centre of the town. Slamming onto the horn, everyone seemed to panic.

They magically and thankfully created a little swerve and Sean drifted through. Time went by in slow motion as the three cars drifted down this little swerving corner of human people.

Back onto the main streets, it was back to the chase and Caroline had began to grow tired of driving and drifting. She had been inside this car racing down the streets more times than she had in a year.

Sean kept looking into the rearview mirror and she saw what he was looking at. DK's car was facing Han's shooting into it. Before either could do anything though, a car clipped their hood and they span. Caroline noticed as they span into a parked car, Sean threw himself at her as if to protect her from anything.

_It was okay to protect her,_ Sean thought. But suddenly, when she saw the familiar orange skyline flip through the air and scathe the road and end up upside down in a horrific car accident, she didn't want anyone's protection except her brothers.

She wanted Han to run up to her and tell her she was fine. Sean exited the car and Caroline did too. Screaming out.

She ran towards the wreckage, not aware of her feet buckling or the gasoline dripping. She fell to the floor and caught the last glimpse of her brothers face before the car went up in flames.

Caroline did not protect her face from the flying car parts, the sparks of the fire or the glass. She simply stared at her brothers car. And couldn't erase the helpless look he wore, staring at her with remorse before the flames engulfed him.

Sean rushed to his girlfriend as she gripped onto him and made heart wrenching sobs and whimpers against his shirt. Neither noticed DK speed away.

* * *

**You gonna kill me? For leaving it there? For making it so short? Or for making Han die? Or does he? I've known people to survive car accidents all the time and in some cases, fires too. We'll see where things go shall we?**

**~ Noxin**


End file.
